Fūma no Kojirō
is a manga series by Japanese author Masami Kurumada, later adapted to anime. It tells the story of sword legends and rivalty between ninja clans. The main character Kojirō is a young boy who is a member of the Fūma clan. On June 1, 1989, an OVA was released featuring animation character designs by Michi Himeno and Shingo Araki (both of whom also worked on the respective anime adaptations of Kurumada's other manga works; ''Ring ni Kakero, Saint Seiya and B't X. In 2003, Masami Kurumada authored an additional short story titled Fūma no Kojirō: Ryūsei Ansatsuchō. On October 3, 2007, a tokusatsu drama adaptation began airing on Tokyo Metropolitan Television starring Ryouta Murai in the lead role of Kojirō. The opening theme was "Ryūsei Rocket" performed by An Cafe and the ending theme was performed by On/Off. Plot Hakuō Academy used to be a prestigious high school, and famous for martial arts. However, because its rival school Seishikan has been cowardly luring its superior students, Hakuō was going to decline. In order to recover from the situation, the acting principal of Hakuō; Himeko Hōjō, sends Ranko Yagyū to the Fūma village in search of the famous Fūma ninja clan for assistance. The leader of the Fūma sent Kojirō to Hakuō, there he faces the notorious Yasha clan who fights for Seishikan led by Musashi Asuka. Kojirō's comrades arrive, resuming an all-out ninja war that began five centuries ago. Characters Part 1 Fūma Clan ; : The Title character * * Played by Ryouta Murai ; * * Played by Gaku Shindo ; * * Played by Yūta Furukawa ; * * Played by Takehisa Takayama ; * * Played by Naoya Sakamoto ; *''Voiced by:'' Shigeru Nakahara * Played by Kazuya Sakamoto ; * * Played by Tsuyoshi Takahashi ; * * Played by Shingo Yashiro ; * * Played by Hiroki Suzuki ;Fūma Leader * ; Hakuo Academy ; * * Played by Ayumi ; * * Played by Makoto Kawahara Seishikan ; * * Played by Takuji Kawakubo ; : Musashi's younger sister. * * Played by Nonoka Imaizumi Yasha Clan ; * * Played by Rei Fujita ; , , & ; * * Played by Natsuki Okamoto ; 8 Yasha Generals ; * * Played by Yasuka Saitoh ; * Played by Haruki Itabashi ; * * Played by Atsushi Maruyama ; * * Played by Takuma Harada ; * * Played by Kōtarō Endō ; * * Played by Jun Shirota ; * * Played by Yū Kawada ; * * Played by Kōji Tashiro Part 2 Cosmo Warriors ;Kojirō ;Musashi Asuka ;Ryōma ; * ; * Chaos Warriors ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * Others ;Witch of the White Mountain ; * ; * ; ; ; Part 3 The Old Fūma Clan ;Kojirō ;Ryōma ;Shōryū ;Kirikaze ;Ryūhō ; ; ; The New Fūma Clan ; ; ; ; External links *Fuuma-Kojirou.com - Official site of drama adaptation Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Manga of 1982 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Tokusatsu television series Category:Japanese television dramas based on manga Category:Anime films Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese television dramas es:Fūma no Kojirō it:Fuma no Kojiro ja:風魔の小次郎 pt:Kojiro e os Guardiões do Universo zh:風魔小次郎